Forum:What computer is it?
I've heard of it before, it's the one that Morris used to arm the bombs in Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm and the one that John Quinn used in Day 7 when he was hacking the hospital? I don't have a screengrab at the moment but it's a handheld computer with a small screen and keyboard. Any ideas? SteveTalk 21:18, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have series 7 on DVD, but the little thing Morris uses to arm the bomb is a Sony Vaio UX Ultra-micro PC. I'm not sure if you're talking about that, or the computer it is linked to during that scene.--Acer4666 22:27, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :PS they've scrawled over the Vaio logo's with black pen, but it's def that model!--Acer4666 22:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Identifying that computer for Steve was quite fun, and it set me off looking at other computers and phones on 24. I've started to build up a list of technology that I've identified, and may start a page on my userspace for it. However I notice that on the image policy it says that there is limited space for images on wiki 24, and I'm not sure how the community would feel about me uploading a load of pics of half-seen phones and computers in the hope that someone could help me identify them. What are the rules on the amount of images someone is allowed to upload for userspace use? I would hope that when my page is finished it may be transferred to an OOU mainspace page, but I couldn't guarantee that.--Acer4666 16:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :: The images would have to be very clear shots of the item in question. If there isn't a good image, then that section of the article doesn't need one. An article that accounts for items that are out of focus most of the time probably shouldn't have many images at all. Pics are useful only if they are actually illustrative. 04:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :That is a fair point. I do have a lot of fairly clear shots of the items, so I will upload those ones and get started. :Just to give you an example of one of the slightly dodgy pics I have - In episode 3 of day one, Dan Mounts speaks to Gaines on a black flip phone. I got a clear shot of Dan's head and the bottom of the phone poking out, and you can see 2 rows of 4 buttons at the bottom of the phone. Now after a bit of research I found out that the button configuration identifies it as a Motorola Startac 70. Now if I hadn't known that, putting up the picture may have led someone else to go "I recognise that phone" and let me know (although I could upload such images to an external site, as I know this site isn't a phone identification forum). :But also, now that I know what it is, putting up the pic will instantly show anyone a) where in the episode we can see that phone and b) how I came to identify it. Anyone wanting to query my findings can do so without having to dig out the dvd's. Although, it isn't a great shot of the phone. I don't know how you would feel about this, as I realise we don't wanna clog up the pictures categories, and also I guess this sort of thing isn't of prime importance to the project.--Acer4666 11:53, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :: The thing is, putting up pics doesn't instantly show anything. Rarely they help me place a scene, so for every nerd like us, I pity the thousands of more casual fans who wouldn't recognize the shot, and would be unable to track the scene in the DVD. :: However: descriptive and helpful writing with time-stamps are useful. It doesn't have to be combined with images (especially mediocre-to-poor-quality ones); pics are not necessary to assist some future reader who wants to verify anything. Any image that isn't truly clear should be placed on an external site, and never linked preemptively in articles or notes, but shown in Talk pages/User space when an inquiry is made. 15:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::What about User:Proudhug/Uninvisible eh? eeeh, it's one rule for admins... :P (PS just kidding!) :::Just out of interest do wikia set fixed limits on the filespace we use up? Is there a way to check how much we have used of our allowance, or do they just sweep in and let us know when there's too much?--Acer4666 14:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) So do you think we can identify all the types of phones used by Bauer, CTU and the terrorists in all 8 days and paste it to one page? I saw that this was making you guys go off and track down various scenes but so far no reply. --Gunman6 19:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :I started doing User:Acer4666/Phones on 24 and User:Acer4666/Computers on 24, I hopefully one day will revisit that and do more work on it. I think it should be possible to identify them all!--Acer4666 (talk) 21:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Even then, the phones they have at CTU, are the exact kind I see in any high school or college where I live, minus the cool ringtone but besides that, the computer might never be outdated especially given the real-life security's complements on it. This reminds me of how I was rewatching the whole Jason Bourne trilogy and already after a year, those exact computer models the CIA had were outdated, LOL. Bauer seems to just have a regular cell phone (seems like the same model come to think of it, which would make sense given how he used the same outfit and two exact pistols since Kiefer was a method actor) and only in Day 8 does he use an iPhone-type model I believe. --Gunman6 01:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC)